1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to additives which are useful as dispersants and/or detergents in lubricating oils and fuels. In particular, this invention is directed toward polyamino alkenyl or alkyl succinimides which have been modified by contacting said polyamino alkenyl or alkyl succinimide at a temperature sufficient to cause reaction with a compound of the formula: ##STR4## wherein R.sub.4 is selected from the group consisting of a divalent hydrocarbyl group of from 2 to 30 carbon atoms with the proviso that the hydrocarbyl carbon atom bound to one ##STR5## group is not also bound to the other ##STR6## group and --R.sub.5 --OR.sub.5 --.sub.p wherein R.sub.5 is alkylene of from 2 to 5 carbon atoms and p is an integer of from 1 to 100; X is selected from the group consisting of bromo, chloro and --OR.sub.6 wherein R.sub.6 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl of from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, phenyl and phenyl substituted with 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of chloro, bromo, nitro, alkyl of from 1 to 6 carbon atoms and trifluoromethyl; and m is independently an integer of from 0 to 1.
The modified polyamino alkenyl or alkyl succinimides of this invention have been found to possess dispersancy and/or detergency properties when employed in a lubricating oil. These modified succinimides are also useful as detergents and/or dispersants in fuels.
2. Prior Art
Alkenyl or alkyl succinimides have been previously modified with alkylene oxides to produce poly(oxyalkylene)hydroxy derivatives thereof. These alkylene oxide-treated succinimides are taught as additives for lubricating oils (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,373,111 and 3,367,943). U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,162 discloses carburetor detergent additives for gasoline obtained by reacting an N-alkyl propylene diamine with ethylene carbonate to produce a two-component detergent additive consisting of a carbamate and a urea compound. U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,240 discloses carburetor detergent additives for hydrocarbonaceous fuel which are carbamates formed by the reaction of an amino-amide with ethylene carbonate. Karol et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,501,597 and 4,460,381, disclose that the reaction product of oxalic acid with a mono- or bis-succinimide is useful as a fuel stabilizer and as a carburetor detergent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,464 discloses succinimides which have been modified by treatment with a hydroxyalkylene carboxylic acid selected from glycolic acid, lactic acid, 2-hydroxymethyl propionic acid and 2,2'-bis-hydroxy-methylpropionic acid. These modified succinimides of U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,464 are disclosed as lubricating oil additives. U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,154 discloses fuels containing an alkenylsuccinyl polyglycolcarbonate ester as a deposit control additive. U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,936 discloses a product prepared from an aliphatic amine, a polymer-substituted succinic acid and an aliphatic monocarboxylic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,537, among others, discloses hydrocarbyl-capped poly(oxyalkylene) polyamino carbamates useful as dispersants and detergents or fuels and lubricating oils.